Las vueltas de la vida
by Persefone.Malfoy
Summary: - ¿Con que maldito Gryffindor te metiste…?- Malfoy dio dos pasos largos para quedar frente a ella. - Yo no he… - Parkinson comenzó dudosa. - ¿te has enamorado de un Gryffindor?- Malfoy la miro amenazante. - Con toda mi alma…- Parkinson confeso después
1. Chapter I

América del Sur, extremo sur, Chile.

Buenas tardes lectores, espero que les guste lo que estoy creando y por favor me lo hagan saber por un reviews.

Es sencillo seguir la historia;

_Cursiva_, son los recuerdos o flashback de los personajes.

" " generalmente hechizos, pero en algunas ocasiones son los pensamientos.

Normal, es el transcurso en tiempo real de los hechos.

Espero que les guste, y comenten.

**Capítulo I**

**H**arry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, pensativo, hace un par de horas que se encontraba en la misma posición, si no fuese porque una pelirroja, radiantemente hermosa que se coloco frente a él obstaculizando la danza de las llamas.

- Cariño, te he buscado por todo Hogwarts.  
- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no me buscaste en la parte más obvia?

Ginny miro a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa coqueta, se sentó al lado de su novio y éste paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

- En la tarde… me encontraba conversando con Hermione en el aula de transformaciones… he, cosas de chicas- Ginny sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba- y escuchamos ruidos…  
- ¿Las ha encontrado un profesor?- pregunto Harry posando su vista en ella momentáneamente.  
- No, pero creímos que era uno, entonces nos escondimos en el armario que está ahí…  
- Ya, un cotilleo… sabes que soy todo oído para esas cosas…- Harry hablo ironizado.  
- Lo siento Harry, no te molesto mas…- Ginny se levanto sonrojada  
- Ginny, no seas así… venga dímelo, que si es algo divertido me reiré…- el moreno sonrió para tranquilizar a la pelirroja

La chica sonrió tranquilamente y volvió a ocupar el hueco al lado de su novio, lo beso durante unos minutos y luego complacida retomo la conversación, sin percatarse de la mirada sin interés de Harry.

- _Bueno, ya escondidas vimos por un hueco que entraron Malfoy y Parkinson…- Ginny miro a Harry para ver si la escuchaba, pero éste ya tenía toda su atención posada en ella- me gusta que me mires… bueno, la cosa es que Parkinson…  
Ginny y Hermione se encontraban escondidas dentro de un armario que había en el aula, ambas contenían la respiración para no ser detectados, últimamente Malfoy y Parkinson tomaban renombre dentro del cuerpo estudiantil al ser considerados unos de los más rápidos con la varita.  
- ¿Qué me querías decir? ¿No lo podías hacer en la sala común…? llevamos una hora caminando y buscando aulas desocupadas… - Parkinson jugaba con su varita entre los dedos  
- Quería hablar sobre nosotros…- Malfoy se sentó en la mesa  
- ¿para eso? Si no quieres que haya un nosotros, no lo hay, así de fácil… me voy a los invernaderos…- la morena de ojos azules se dio la vuelta con intenciones de salir  
- ¿no quieres estar conmigo?- Malfoy se levanto bruscamente preocupado  
- Para serte sincera… solo estoy contigo porque nos vamos a casar- Parkinson se dio la vuelta y lo encaro  
- ¿no me quieres?- Malfoy miraba incrédulo a la chica que estaba frente a él, que le hablaba sin arrepentimiento y no le temblaba la voz.  
- Hace mucho que deje de quererte…- la morena miro hacia la ventana  
- ¿Qué hice…?- el rubio se acerco a ella para mirarla a los ojos  
- ¿Qué hiciste?... – Parkinson tomo aire- hiciste que se me destrozara el corazón cada noche cuando llevabas una tipa cualquiera a tu habitación, hiciste que me sintiera una estúpida cuando no me permitías hablar frente a los Slytherin, hiciste que me ganara el titulo de la "princesa del hielo" – Parkinson hiso unas comillas con las manos- hiciste que olvidara quien soy para ser quien quieres que sea…  
- ¿Por qué me hablas así?... nunca antes me habías levantado la voz…- Malfoy inconscientemente busco su varita en el bolsillo, bajo una atenta mirada de la morena.  
- Corrección, jamás supiste como era mi voz… siempre hablaba mediante susurros contigo… para no incomodarte- la morena jugueteo nuevamente con su varita, haciendo que Malfoy también notara que ella la traía encima  
- Eso es lo que hacen las mujeres, subordinarse ante los hombres…- Malfoy hablaba con convicción según su educación  
- Eso creía yo, pero no es así… una pareja es… amarse, escucharse… experimentar, borrar los miedos, ser feliz… - Malfoy vio como a Parkinson le brillaban los ojos.  
- ¿conmigo no eras así?- el de ojos grises tomo el mentón de la chica.  
- No- contesto rotundamente.  
- Pero gimes mucho conmigo…- Malfoy la tomo de la muñeca bruscamente.  
- No seas grosero- Parkinson se soltó rápidamente.  
- Si eres capaz de hablar de esas emociones "Princesa del hielo" es porque las has sentido-  
- Así es…- Parkinson se alejo un poco.  
- Ningún Slytherin te colocaría una mano encima sabiendo que eres mía…-_

Parkinson camino hacia la ventana que mostraba el medio día, un sol opacado por la hermosura de la nieve, quizás si era la "Princesa del hielo", amaba la nieve y el invierno, igual que él…

- Los Ravenclaw no se acercan a nosotros, los Huffelpuff son unos miedosos y los Gryffindor nos odian… - Malfoy analizaba la situación  
- Nos odian, pero perfectamente te metiste con una de las gemelas Patil…- Parkinson atacó sin pensar  
Malfoy levanto una ceja, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la morena. Cerro con frenesí los ojos, y empuño su varita lo más fuerte que pudo, las tres mujeres que estaban en la habitación se asustaron cuando vieron que el Slytherin destruía una silla con un bombarda, luego otra silla con un Desmaius y después una mesa con un sectusempra. Al cabo de unos minutos, algo tranquilizado se volvió a ver a Parkinson que estaba con su varita en lo alto, preparada para recibir cualquier hechizo.  
- ¿Con que maldito Gryffindor te metiste…?- Malfoy dio dos pasos largos para quedar frente a ella.  
- Yo no he… - Parkinson comenzó dudosa.  
- ¿te has enamorado de un Gryffindor?- Malfoy la miro amenazante.  
- Con toda mi alma…- Parkinson confeso después de unos minutos.

Ginny se tapo la boca para no emitir sonido, un Gryffindor había tenido la osadía de meterse con un Slytherin, Hermione estaba igual de sorprendida, ambas leonas se miraron y fijaron su vista en la ex – pareja de novios que estaba en el aula.

- ¿Quién diablos es? – Malfoy la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.  
- No te lo voy a decir…- Parkinson lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Quiero saber quién es, para rajarle la cara…- el rubio resoplaba molesto.  
- Nunca le pondrás un dedo encima… el es mucho mejor que tu- Parkinson se alejo completamente de él.

Malfoy enrojecido de rabia dio dos pasos y le dio un bofetón a Parkinson que hiso que se callera sobre una mesa. Ginny quedo paralizada y Hermione sorprendida. El rubio le dio otro bofetón e iba por un tercero cuando la tomo y la tiro al piso. La castaña iba a salir cuando Parkinson hablo.

- ¡por el amor de Merlín! ¡Draco estoy embarazada! – Parkinson lloraba tapándose la cara  
- ¿Qué has dicho?- Malfoy la tomo del piso y la sentó bruscamente en una mesa.  
- Estoy embarazada, ¡no me hagas daño!- Parkinson tenía su perfecta cabellera negra revuelta y sus hermosos ojos azules anegados.  
- ¿es mío?- Malfoy se alejo unos pasos de ella.  
- No- contesto simplemente corriendo hacia la puerta y saliendo.  
- Al cabo de unos segundos Malfoy salió y me vine a la sala común…- Termino Ginny con su relato.

- La serpiente de cloaca ¿le pego?- Harry sorprendido miro a su novia.  
- Si, yo no reaccione… quede paralizada al igual que Hermione- la pelirroja se excusaba de no haber interferido.  
- ¿está embarazada dijo?- pregunto Harry pensativo.  
- Si, con Hermione creemos que puede ser Neville, como no ha llegado a dormir… - comento Ginny.  
- Ella jamás se fijaría en Neville…- contesto Harry  
- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ginny ofendida, después de todo Neville había sido su novio antes de volver con Harry.  
- Lo siento Ginny, pero dejar a Malfoy por Neville… no creo que haya por donde perderse… ¿no crees?- Harry suavizo su voz- tiene que ser alguien mejor que Malfoy.  
- El único mejor de Gryffindor como de todo el colegio junto eres tú mi amor, y tú no estás disponible…- Ginny lo beso ardientemente.

A las tres de la madrugada Harry bajaba por las escaleras de los chicos, no tenía sueño y revolverse entre las sábanas no le apetecía, se decidió por estar parado frente a la ventana para ver la nieve. Camino hasta ella y se sentó en el alfeizar. Estuvo tres horas pensando hasta que empezó a amanecer, su vida se estaba complicando y eso que ya había acabado con Voldemort. Miro hacia las escaleras de las chicas, no apareció nadie, pero por la de los chicos bajo Ron ya vestido con su uniforme y perfectamente peinado, se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

- Creí que era el único en madrugar- comento Ron sonriendo.  
- No podía dormir…- dijo Harry contento.  
- ¿Cómo vas con Ginny?- Ron se sentó en una banco que había.  
- Bien, ¿te ha comentado algo?- Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
- No, pero Hermione si…- Ron miro hacia las escaleras de las chicas esperanzado.  
- Venga, dime que te dijo…-  
- El otro día entre tus cosas, Ginny encontró un anillo de compromiso… y cree que se lo darás en cualquier momento…-

El moreno de ojos verdes asintió, es verdad, hasta el mismo había pensado en pedírselo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, Ginny era una excelente persona, siempre preocupada de los demás, dispuesta a ayudar, hermosa, tierna y algo consentida… y los más importante, era su novia. Pero desde hace un tiempo su relación consistía más en un acto de rebeldía que de amor.

- Ron, hay algo que tengo que comentarte…- Harry afrontaría la verdad, ya era tiempo.  
- Es respecto de mi hermana ¿verdad?- Ron preocupado lo miro.  
- De mí y de ella…- iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Hermione se junto con ellos.  
- En otro momento será mejor- Harry se levanto y subió a su habitación… ese iba a ser un día largo… cumplía un año saliendo con Ginny.

En el gran comedor había el revuelo de todos los días a la hora de la cena, Ginny cito a Harry en el aula de los requerimientos, así que el moreno tuvo que abandonar tan alegre comida para caminar hacia su cita. Se tropezó con Malfoy que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del gran comedor mirando minuciosamente hacia los Gryffindor, como analizando quien sabe qué cosa, Harry miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Parkinson comía más de la cuenta. Al cabo de unos minutos llego frente a la puerta que necesitaba y entro sin siquiera golpear.

- Hola Harry… espero que no hayas comido mucho…- Ginny estaba con un vestido blanco que la hacía parecer una novia.  
- Hola Ginny, vine a la hora que me citaste… y si comí mucho ¿no tenía que hacerlo?- pregunto Harry mirando a su alrededor y fijo su vista en una amplia cama.  
- Es que creí que te darías cuenta que hoy cenaríamos juntos después de todo… - Ginny miro nerviosa a un calendario grande que había en la pared.  
- Si sé que es nuestro aniversario- el moreno sonrió.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena, Harry se sintió cómodo hasta que de un impulso metió la mano en su bolsillo y tocó la ya conocida cajita aterciopelada, el no recordaba haberla llevado ese día encima, sin querer miró a Ginny, quizás ella había querido que la llevara y apareció en su túnica.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?...- pregunto Ginny.  
- ¿a qué quieres jugar?- pregunto Harry nervioso.  
- Hay un test que encontré en la biblioteca… quisiera hacerlo- la pelirroja se sentó junto a él, muy cerca. Y apareció papel y lápiz frente a ambos.

Consistía en preguntas para ver si conocías a tu pareja, Harry inconscientemente iba escribiendo lo que debía, cuando hubo terminado el test, Ginny emocionada leyó en voz alta las respuestas de ambos.  
¿Estación favorita del año? A Harry no le gustaba el verano como había escrito la pelirroja, tampoco le gustaba el pudin de almendras ni mucho menos si había que elegir entre playa y campo elegía la playa, odiaba el color verde y era alérgico a las abejas.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver que la pelirroja no había acertado a nada, ni siquiera a como se llamaba su abuelo. Pero para no entristecer a su novia, sonreía y colocaba cara de asombro cada vez que ella "adivinaba" lo que le gustaba. Pero la cortesía llego hasta su ultima adoración que era las "espinacas", llego el turno de leer las respuestas de Ginny, y ella lo había hecho.

¡Dios! Harry sabia que a ella no le gustaba el invierno, no le gustaba el pudin de chocolate ni mucho menos el campo, amaba el color rojo y no el azul como lo había escrito y era alérgica a los conejos.  
El juego termino con una Ginny sollozando, y un Harry abrazándola diciendo que era un estúpido juego, cuando la beso ella quiso llegar un poco más lejos.

- Vamos Harry, llevamos un año juntos ¿no crees que hora es de dar el siguiente paso?- pregunto Ginny a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea.  
- No creo que sea el momento…- Harry la tomo en brazos y la sentó en el sillón junto a él.  
- Quiero que la primera vez de ambos sea hoy…- Ginny miraba con adoración a su novio.  
Harry miro rápidamente hacia la chimenea, no iba a ser la primera vez de él y eso destruiría el corazón de su novia, ya la había lastimado durante la noche, y no lo iba a hacer una vez más.  
- Ginny quiero ir a acostarme…- Harry se estaba levantando  
- Perfecto, vamos a la cama…- Ginny se levanto rápidamente ilusionada.  
- No, quiero ir a mi habitación… quiero descansar- estiro su mano para que ella la tomara.

Ambos salieron y empezaron a caminar en silencio, Ginny desilusionada y Harry con una culpa por lastimarla, al doblar por una esquina vieron como mas allá estaba Malfoy y Parkinson discutiendo al parecer no los habían visto ni sentido.

- Ginny quiero que te vayas a la sala común rápidamente, si no vuelvo en media hora avisa a Ron… - Harry saco su varita y se escondió en la esquina.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Ginny alarmada se escondió junto a él.  
- El desgraciado ya le pego, no puedo permitir eso…- miro a Ginny- dame tu cartera, correrás más rápido…

La pelirroja tomo otro camino para volver a la sala común, el moreno con la cartera en la mano y con la otra la varita se acerco sigilosamente hacia los Slytherin.

- No quiero estar contigo ¿no lo entiendes?- Parkinson miraba por la ventana.  
- Tienes que hacerlo, nos casaremos… - la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.  
- Quieres dejarla en paz serpiente de cloaca- Harry camino decididamente hacia ellos.  
- No te metas donde no te llaman- Malfoy tomo la varita y apunto a Harry.  
- Quieres dejarme sola Draco… ya hemos hablado, y no quiero peleas, no quiero pelear ni contigo ni con Potter…- Parkinson miro amenazadoramente a Malfoy

Malfoy levanto los hombros en claro desinterés, no guardo la varita, solo camino por donde había llegado Harry y desapareció de la vista de ambos. Parkinson iba a seguir su camino seguido de un moreno a unos cuantos pasos tras ellas, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, Harry le tomo la muñeca y la metió a un aula.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter?- Parkinson evito mirar a la cara a Harry  
- Quiero que me mires a la cara Pansy…- tomo el mentón de la chica y lo levantó.  
La morena se dejo ver por Harry y éste se sorprendió al ver unos morados recientes en el perfecto rostro de porcelana.  
- ¿Por qué lo permitiste Pansy?- pregunto al tiempo que la abrazaba.  
- Cada uno vive la vida que le toco vivir, este es mi destino…- Parkinson se aferro al cuerpo del moreno.  
Estuvieron abrazados un rato, la morena sollozo durante unos minutos al tiempo que Harry la abrazaba y susurraba palabras de alivio.  
- Creo que Ginny tenía unos pañuelos aquí…- rebusco en la cartera de su novia, saco los papeles del test, mientras Pansy los leía el seguía buscando.  
- ¿Weasley hiso esto?- pregunto la morena.  
- No te rías, mi relación no es perfecta como la tuya…- extendió los pañuelos- aquí están… ten…  
- ¿estación favorita?, eso es fácil… el invierno- recibió los pañuelos, frente a sus ojos apareció una pluma.  
- Genial, estaré haciendo otra hora este estúpido cuestionario- Harry tomo la pluma que le correspondía.

El test así lo requería, una vez que contestas la primera tienes que escribir hasta el final, y efectivamente, estuvieron otra hora hasta que Harry leyó los resultados.

- Invierno- recibió un asentimiento de Pansy- Pudin de chocolate… prefería el campo y le gustaba el azul…  
Harry termino de leer pensativo, eran exactamente las mismas respuestas que había colocado con Ginny, no estaba pensando en su novia, estaba pensando en ella. Se asusto. Le toco el turno de Pansy, y ella había acertado en todas las respuestas, incluso después de meditar un rato dijo el nombre de su abuelo paterno.  
- ¿he contestado algo mal?- pregunto la morena  
Harry no contesto, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana, había empezado a nevar y se veía más oscuro de lo común.  
- Odio esta situación…- comento Harry  
- ¿Qué…?-  
- Odio conocerte más a ti que a mi propia novia…- se volvió hacia ella.  
Pansy miro hacia otro lado, esquivando la mirada verde.  
- Después de todo, ya termino tu suplicio…- Pansy camino hacia la puerta- ya no tenemos nada…  
- Pansy… - llamo Harry.

Ginny se había quedado dormida en la sala común, Hermione al bajar por las escaleras a las seis de la madrugada como era costumbre para juntarse con Ron, la vio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo después de despertarla  
- ¡dios! ¿Harry ha llegado?-  
- Creo que sí, estas con su túnica- respondió la castaña.

Ginny miro su cuerpo y efectivamente, estaba con la túnica de Harry sobre ella, se alegro, después de todo al parecer no había pasado a mayores sea lo que sea que haya pasado ayer con Malfoy. Suspiro aliviada, le contó a Hermione lo sucedido y como Harry siempre un caballero con su armadura quiso defender a la odiosa de Parkinson.

Ron estaba sentado en un banquillo que apareció en uno de los jardines del colegio, frente a él se encontraba Harry paseándose de un lado a otro. En la madrugada, mejor dicho al amanecer lo pilló entrando a hurtadillas a la habitación. Durante todo el día lo había estado atosigando para que le respondiera la pregunta, ¿con quién estaba? Y lo había citado a las nueve de la noche en ese lugar.

- ¿me vas a hablar o tengo que verte meditar?- es estiro a lo largo en el banquillo.  
- ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo en la noche?- tanteó el terreno.  
- Bueno, o estabas en la fiesta de Ravenclaw o con mi hermana, o quizás… volando en los jardines…- Ron respondió a su pregunta.  
- Si dejara a Ginny ¿Qué me dirías?- pregunto con temor.  
- Que estas grande para ver qué haces con tu culo- Ron se sentó bien nuevamente.  
- Estoy confundido Ron…- Harry se sentó junto a él.  
- ¿respecto a qué?...- se intereso el pelirrojo  
- Con tu hermana…-  
- Es mi hermana, antes era Ginny-  
- No sé si la quiero…-  
- ¿estás enamorado de otra persona?- se levantó rápidamente Ron.  
- No lo sé…-  
- ¿esa persona lo sabe?-  
- Sabe más cosas de mi mismo que yo-  
- ¡Merlín! ¡has engañado a mi hermana, ella te ama Harry… ¿Cómo le hiciste eso?-  
- No he dicho que la he engañado…- lo miro asustado- tu lo has dicho…  
- ¿no lo has hecho?- pregunto el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja  
- Si hipotéticamente lo he hecho ¿Qué pasaría?-  
- Que yo hipotéticamente le contaría a mi hermana-  
- Ginny está en el aula de astronomía- Harry se alejo de Ron hacia el lago.

El pelirrojo quedo confundido, iba a seguir a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, una ira contra su mejor amigo creció como fuego en pasto seco, subiría al aluda de astronomía.


	2. Chapter II

Hola, son recién las 17:36 y he venido a un caber para ver como estaba siendo aceptada mi historia, y me alegra que la hayan encontrado interesante y atrayente.

Contestare los mensajes que me han dejado.

lu-weasley20:

Dicen que cuando uno logra hacer que odies o ames a un personaje es porque estas haciendo las cosas bien, me halaga saber que mi historia despierta emociones en ti.

No te pediré que no odies a Harry, solo dale un poco de tiempo, en esta narración todos serán villanos y héroes.

Muchas gracias por darme un poquito de tu tiempo.

somaboga16593

Gracias por escribirme, solo te pido si te gusta la historia, casi en el final sabrás si es que queda con alguien o no.

Gracias por darme tu opinión.

Bboop

Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, me costo encajar las cosas ya que estaban todas revueltas en mi cabeza.

Y si te gusta el trascurso de la historia, espero verte en el final leyendo cuales fueron tus emociones.

Muchas gracias, y les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo II (Primera parte)**

_Confesiones_

**H**arry se encontraba mirando hacia el lago, Pansy le había dicho que Slytherin quedaba hacia esa zona, nunca se había sentado a pensar donde diablos quedaba esa "tolerable" casa. Quizás se había equivocado al decirle a Ron sus "pecados".

- Tengo que hacerlo yo… con un poco de suerte Ginny me perdona…

Camino de nuevo hacia el castillo y subió lentamente las seiscientas cuarenta y nueve escaleras hasta su sala común, sabía que tenía que hablar con Ginny, pero no era una conversación que quería afrontar tan rápidamente.

- ¡Harry!- Ron venía con paso acelerado y se detuvo frente a él, estaba muy serio y su cara estaba tenuemente colorada.  
- Ron… yo voy a hablar con…- Harry lo miro a los ojos, ¿podía pedir un poco más de suerte y no perder a su mejor amigo también?  
- Si, tú tienes que hablar con mi hermana… si fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para ponerle los cuernos, se hombre para decirle la verdad, llegara a la sala común en un rato… le dije que la andabas buscando…- termino de hablar y dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras bajando rápidamente.

Harry se volteo, dio la contraseña y subió a su habitación a refrescarse un poco, luego se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos sin expresión. La puerta se abrió y Ginny apareció en ella.

- Harry, Ron dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme y que no podía esperar… -Ginny siempre era cautelosa, y había sentido en las palabras de su hermano que no era nada bueno.  
- Ginny…- Harry se levanto bruscamente de su cama y se quedo de pie al igual que su novia.  
- ¿podrías decirme sin preámbulos? Ya estoy muy nerviosa- tenía que ser suave e inteligente, sino perdería a Harry para siempre.

Harry permaneció durante unos minutos observando a Ginny, ella era lo que cualquier hombre desearía, ¿Por qué él no la cuido? Quizás no estaba enamorado de esa mujer, pero si la quería y mucho.

- Harry… - la chica se sentó en la cama de su hermano, como si eso la protegiera de alguna forma.  
- Ginny… tengo algo que decirte… pero no sé cómo empezar…- se revolvió la cabellera nerviosamente y mordió el costado izquierdo de su labio.  
- Dímelo por favor…- el corazón de la chica se detuvo por unos segundos, ella creía saber lo que venía a continuación.  
- Yo… te fui infiel Ginny… estuve con otra mujer…- Harry dejo de respirar y miro atentamente a su aún novia.

Casi se le rompió el corazón al ver la expresión de ella, su carita tan inocente, tan bondadosa quedo atónita, casi no hubo reacción si no fuera por la inhalación tan brusca que ella hizo. Después la chica miro al piso, quizás ocultando algún signo de debilidad o sus lágrimas, como siempre hacía.

- Necesito que me digas algo…- suplico Harry, mentalmente se estaba lanzando un cruccio tras otro.  
- ¿yo soy la que tiene que hablar?- pregunto con una voz débil.  
- Necesito saber que…  
- ¿Cómo pudiste besar a otra que no fuera yo?- lo miró, sus ojos demostraron tristeza y algo más.

Harry frunció el ceño ¿besar?, en realidad el si había besado a otra, pero también se había acostado con ella, y quizás hasta enamorado. El mutismo de Harry hiso que Ginny abriera los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿te acostaste con otra?- la voz de ella fue ligeramente más alta.  
- Ginny fue una estupidez… de verdad lo…  
- ¿una estupidez me dices? ¿crees que soy tonta? Te acostaste con otra, me pasaste a llevar… tuviste tu primera vez con otra, ¿eso es una estupidez?- Ginny se había puesto de pie y la furia estaba destellando de sus ojos.  
- Ginny, no todo es de rosa y amor… solo fue…- Harry sintió algo romperse en su interior, y apostaría que fue su corazón.  
- ¿un momento pasajero? ¿una aventura?...  
- Un calentón Ginny, nada mas…- el chico vio el efecto que tuvo esa frase en su quizás ex novia.  
- Por un…. – ella no podía decir esa palabra- por una aventura me heriste ¿acaso no me quieres?  
- Te quiero y mucho Ginny, solo se dio y… necesito que me perdones- Harry se acerco a ella y tomo la pequeña mano.  
- ¡no me toques!- retiro rápidamente la mano de ella.  
- Sé que estuvo mal, pero estaba confundido… pero ahora quiero estar contigo, eres lo que más quiero y necesito que me perdones- se arrodillo y saco la pequeña cajita aterciopelada de su túnica.

Ginny levanto una ceja incrédula, Harry sabía que no era el mejor momento, era el peor momento que podía pedir matrimonio, pero necesitaba atacar con todo.

- ¿Qué…  
- Quiero que te cases conmigo…- puso el anillo en la palma de la mano y la cerro.

La pelirroja abrió su palma y estaba el anillo más hermoso que pudo haber visto en su vida, bueno, después de todo era Harry Potter, siempre que hacía algo era a lo grande. Ginny se soltó de él, observo más detalladamente el anillo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

- Eres verdaderamente un…- Ginny se volteo a verlo con un rostro inexpresivo.  
- Un mal nacido, un estúpido, seré todo lo que quieras… pero te quiero Ginny y…  
- Pero yo te amo- las palabras de Ginny fue como una sentencia que Harry no se atrevió a contestar- esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo… yo quiero estar contigo porque te amo y quiero que estés presente en cada acontecimiento que para _**mí**_- recalco el mi profundamente- sea importante, tú en cambio me quieres y me pides matrimonio porque me estás perdiendo… no hay otro significado mas, y eso me lastima… sin contar con que estuviste con otra, por supuesto…

El moreno quedo en blanco, Ginny… su pequeña Ginny, la había perdido, la vio acercarse más a la ventana y fue como si estuviera en un mundo subliminal, el viento revolvió su larga cabellera y los rayos del sol iluminaron de un lindo anaranjado el rosto con pequeñas pecas que tanto admiraba. La pelirroja saco la mano derecha hacia afuera y dejo caer el anillo y Harry sintió como él también caía en un vacío.

- Esa es mi respuesta… - Ginny camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y desapareció en ella., dejando a un Harry plantado en el piso de piedra.


	3. Chapter III

**Capitulo II****I**

_Confesiones (Segunda parte)_

**D**escribir los sentimientos que estaban dentro de ese chico rubio y ojos grises que se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su fría sala común, es casi imposible, solo casi. Entre sus manos tenía el anillo que pertenecía a Pansy, supuestamente lo iba a usar en su boda, ¿se lo daría ahora que sabía la verdad?.

- Maldito cínico…- se dijo así mismo

No iba a negar que sintió un profundo odio en su interior al enterarse que su futura esposa había estado en los brazos de alguien que no era él, pero casi se cegó de furia al escuchar que estaba embarazada de otro.

- ¿Qué hago ahora?

Él no tenía la cara para reprochar nada, ella tenía razón, le había roto el corazón una y mil veces sabiendo que ella lloraba a escasos metros de distancia en su alcoba. Volvió a mirar el anillo que jugueteaba en sus dedos, él nunca respeto ese anillo que le estaba provocando tanto dolor hoy, y para asombro de sí mismo, lloró.

Y así lo encontró Pansy, sentado con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y gotas que impactaban en el suelo.

- Draco ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada.  
- ¿te sorprende saber que tengo sentimientos?  
- ¿le pasó algo a tu familia?- se acerco rápidamente a él asustada.

Él se levanto y se alejo unos pasos de ella para voltear nuevamente a su dirección. Vio como ella estaba extrañada y algo preocupada, ¿tan difícil le hubiese resultado ser fiel a esa mujer? Era magnifica, hermosa, sangre limpia, inteligente, tenía elegancia y clase…

- Ese embarazo que tienes… ¿él lo sabe?- pregunto el único rubio de la sala.  
- No- contesto rotundamente Pansy, adoptando inmediatamente una pose de indiferencia.  
- ¿le dirás?  
- No-  
- ¿vas a tenerlo?-  
- Draco, ¿qué pretendes con estas preguntas?- Pansy se sentó en el sillón que desocupo Draco.  
- Quiero saber, ¿es difícil tener una conversación conmigo? ¿tan repugnante me encuentras? ¿tanto me odias?  
- No sé lo que te pasa… nunca habías estado así, quizás estas muy alterado-  
- Quiero saber, ¿vas a tener ese bastardo?- Draco se arrodillo frente a ella asustando un poco a la chica.  
- No lo sé, no quiero que me preguntes más, yo jamás lo hice…  
- No las hiciste pero me las sé… ¿nombres? Patil, Evans, Greengas, Chang, Smith y no recuerdo el resto, ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque quería, ¿me importaba? No, ¿pensaba en ti? Siempre- contesto sus propias preguntas mirándola a la cara y vio en sus ojos algo de tristeza.  
- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué me arrodille frente a ti y te pida disculpas? No lo haré y lo sabes- movió sus manos que estaban cerca de las de Draco.  
- Quiero saber que harás con tu vida, porque es mi vida también- Draco tomo las manos de ella y entrelazo los dedos.  
- No sé qué te pasa, me golpeaste hace menos de un día y ahora tienes sentimientos hacia mi…  
- No quiero perderte-  
- Nunca olvidaras lo que hice…  
- Lo sé- Draco tomo un poco de aire- quiero saber si tendrás ese bastardo porque le daré mi apellido, si no lo tendrás te apoyaré  
- ¿Por qué harías eso? No sabes quién es el padre… no podría hacerte pasar por esto  
- Potter es lo suficientemente imbécil para ocultar las cosas, noté como te miraba… y se sumar las cosas- el rubio sintió como su compañera se tenso, estaba en lo correcto.  
- Hablaré con mis padres, debe haber algo que destruya esa promesa de matrimonio…  
- Sabes que no la hay, nos guste o no, estaremos juntos por siempre y me demore en ver lo que sentía hacia ti…  
- ¿me quieres?

Draco asintió levemente y se acerco lentamente, aún caían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cuando rozo los labios de Pansy, ella simplemente no respondió, se quedo sorprendida y pasmada.

- Y sé que no pudiste enamorarte de Potter, porque lo estas de mi, siempre lo has estado…  
- Confías mucho en ti… - Pansy desvió la vista del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

El rubio miro los ojos azules profundos que estaban esquivándolo, dirigió una mano hacia la barbilla de ella y suavemente la obligo a mirarlo, y no tardaron en salir como caudal torrentoso las lagrimas y la chica lo abrazo y lloro durante varios minutos.

- Estoy asustada…- confeso entre sollozos.  
- Y yo indignado…- Draco Malfoy acariciaba el pelo negro tranquilamente-  
- Discúlpame por favor, no se que me paso…  
- Shis…- la silencio su novio- ambos tenemos que disculparnos y empezar desde cero…

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante mucho rato, y cuando empezaron a entrar sus compañeros de casa los miraban extrañado, jamás habían visto una escena entre ellos de esa magnitud, Draco se levanto bajo la mirada de algunos y aún con la mano de Pansy entrelazada con la de él, salieron de la sala común.

**H**arry se detuvo al principio superior de las escaleras del primer piso, Ginny iba saliendo del Gran Comedor sin divisarlo al mismo tiempo por la entrada de las mazmorras venían Malfoy y Parkinson abrazados, susurrandose entre ellos sin siquiera fijarse que un par de verdes esmeraldas seguían el recorridos de las serpientes, y que unos ojos avellanas observaban a Harry, Draco se detuvo bruscamente y observo con mucho odio al Gryffindor.

- Pansy, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?- Draco hablo tranquilamente, pero la chica noto como temblaba de ira.  
- No lo hagas, ten clase Draco, dejémoslo en el pasado…

Ginny observaba tranquila desde las puertas del Gran Comedor, a pesar de que se sentía decepcionada de su ex novio, no quería que le pasara nada, incluso sabiendo que si Malfoy le daba una paliza sería bien merecida. Harry olvidando completamente que su pelirroja estaba cerca, bajo lentamente las escaleras sin desviar la penetrante mirada gris.

- ¿quieres hablar conmigo Malfoy?- Harry se plantó frente a él con su varita ya en la mano.  
- Quería preguntarte que se siente tirarte a mi novia… o haberla tenido y ahora perdido…  
La pelirroja trago duramente saliva, camino hacia el moreno y se situó al lado de él  
- ¿Qué se siente Parkinson destruir una relación?- Ginny miro furiosamente a la morena que estaba frente a ella.  
- ¿Qué se siente comadreja perder lo mejor que podías conseguir en la vida?- Parkinson se alejo unos pasos de Draco y saco su varita.  
- Ginny, esta no es tu pelea, por favor retírate…- Harry le hablo sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy

Pansy le susurro algo a Draco y camino hacia las escaleras sentándose elegantemente en la última de ellas colocando su varita en su regazo. Ginny con un odio tremendo se alejo de Harry y se fue a apoyar a la gigantesca puerta de roble con intensiones de salir pero la risa despreocupada de Parkinson la hiso detenerse y darse vuelta.

- ¿podemos seguir nosotros?- Malfoy movió impacientemente la varita y apuntó a Harry.  
- Estoy seguro que esto lo ansiabas desde mucho ¿o me equivoco?- Harry se colocó en posición de ataque.  
- Pansy…  
- Ya se Draco, no meterme… no me batiré con Potter…- contesto cansada y con un dejo de malicia observando a Weasley.

Ginny buffo y opto por apoyarse completamente en la puerta observando a Pansy, no quería que la pillara desprevenida, algunos alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor se asomaron a observar un duelo que muchos sabían que en algún momento existiría por el conocido odio de los chicos. Otros Slytherin que iban saliendo de las mazmorras se sentaron en el piso como si lo que si estuvieran viendo fuera algo que ocurre todos los días, y los que venían bajando las escaleras con una significativa mirada de Parkinson no movieron ningún musculo más.

Draco Malfoy podía ser tramposo y ruin, pero si se trata de duelos siempre los empezaba con clase y una elegante reverencia hacia Potter hiso que toscamente se inclinara el Gryffindor captando algunas risas de las serpientes que observaban.

Harry Potter empezó atacando y eran fácilmente desviados por un engreído Draco Malfoy que lo miraba como si estuvieran jugando, Pansy sonreía a pesar de saber que todo eso era culpa de ella y hacer que Draco se batiera la tenía en cierto punto incomoda, aunque en el fondo sabía que él iba a disfrutar el duelo.

Draco al sonreír a Harry después que este lanzara su ya conocido "expelliarmus", envió un "bombarda Maximá" que casi alcanzo al Gryffindor, un "petrificus totalus" del ojiverde fue totalmente destruido con un "sectusempra" que alcanzo a rechazar con un "protejo" jadeante y sin percatarse del "diffindo" que le impactó mandándolo hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor cayendo bruscamente.

- ¿no te das cuenta?- gritó Ginny sin siquiera mirarlo- no le ganaras con esos hechizos.  
- Shis…- Pansy coloco un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio- no te metas y no lo haré yo…  
- Intenta atacarme demente…- Ginny la apunto con su varita y sintió una gran satisfacción al saber que podría hacerle daño.  
- Ginny por favor retírate…- Harry se levanto y miro a la pelirroja lista para atacar.  
- ¿no confías en la comadreja?, Cariño…- dijo Draco mirando a Pansy- no la dejes tan mal ¿de acuerdo?

Pansy sonrió, sabía que gran porcentaje de los duelos se ganaban con actitud y algo de actuación, la verdad no quería dañar a la pelirroja, después de todo había sido ella la que se acostó con su novio, pero no podía echar marcha atrás, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter siguieron su duelo, con un moreno muy desconcentrado mirando a Ginny a cada momento y en otro duelo estaban Ginevra Weasley con Pansy Parkinson, los cuatros formaban una cruz que hacía que el que fuera despistado y se colocara en el centro recibiría cuatro hechizos dejando muy mal parado, si es que no muerto.

Los duelos fueron muy arduos, especialmente para los Gryffindor que muchos hechizos no los conocían, sin duda la magia negra era quizás un poco más poderosa que la blanca. Ginny al llegar a la misma conclusión y tras recibir un par de "diffindos" pensó que para ganarle a Parkinson tenía que desconcentrarla y sonrió.

- "bombarda"- grito Ginny Weasley apuntando a Draco Malfoy

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver al rubio bolar por los aires y ser detenido por un "levicorpus" de Parkinson e incluso antes de que Ginny pudiera decir otro hechizo o Harry razonar que había sucedido, Pansy lanzo algo que la mayoría no entendió hacia Potter y este cayó al piso inconciente, sangrando abundantemente del estomago.

- Hace el contra hechizo ahora Pansy- grito Draco desde el piso.  
- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Ginny corrió hacia Harry que perdía los signos vitales.  
- Lo vas a matar Pansy… ¿eso quieres?- Draco se acerco a ella y la sacudió para que reaccionara.

Pansy Parkinson se acerco hacia los Gryffindor que estaban en el piso y lanzo el contra hechizo, Harry al abrir dolorosamente los ojos y ella pudo descifrar la decepción en su mirada. Pansy sintió una punzada en su corazón y abofeteó a Ginny.

- Esto es tu culpa, nunca vuelvas a atacar a Draco si estas en un duelo conmigo, comadreja…  
Los Slytherin que observaban los duelos se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia a Draco y Pansy y volaron por la sala los "ovliveate", solo las serpientes junto con dos Gryffindor recordaban lo que había sucedido, un par de minutos después, al llegar la profesora MacGonagall alarmada porque escuchó que había un duelo prácticamente a muerte encontró a unos alumnos conversando, otros saliendo del castillo y a Ginny Weasley alejándose de Harry Potter.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en los baños de los prefectos, sumergida casi completamente en la piscina de menor tamaño que se encontraba, Draco Malfoy nadaba en la olímpica de un lado a otro para des estresarse, el rubio se recostó en uno de los extremos observando a su novia relajarse con los ojos cerrados. Él mismo se había sorprendido al "tolerar" en la situación en que hallaba, su novia embarazada de otro… bufó molesto y volvió a bracear en el agua, quizás si exigía su cuerpo al máximo sería más fácil olvidar las cosas cuando se acostara.

- Pansy…- llamó Draco deteniéndose al medio de la piscina  
- Dime…  
- Quiero que te mudes a mi habitación- sonaba más a una orden que a petición.

Pansy salió de su piscina y se zambulló muy cerca de Draco, nado hacia el colocando sus brazos en los hombros del chico para afirmarse, jamás se le había dado bien lo de flotar en el agua. El Slytherin la tomo por la cintura, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar signos de cariños, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ambos aunque se sintiera incomodo como en aquel momento.

- ¿crees que esto realmente resulte?- Pansy lo miró casi resignada.  
- ¿Por qué no? – dijo despreocupado- viviremos juntos dentro de poco… tengo que acostumbrarme.  
- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿esta vida? ¿criar a un hijo de la persona que mas odia y recordar tus cuernos eternamente?- vale ella sabía que no había tenido tacto, pero aún desconfiaba de Draco.  
- Quiero aferrarme a que existe la remota posibilidad de que puede ser mi hijo- el rubio la miró a los ojos algo molesto.  
- Pero…  
- ¿podría ser mi hijo?- pregunto directamente pero no obtuvo respuesta- Pansy ¿te acostaste con ambos al mismo tiempo o no? Yo recuerdo perfectamente que casi todos los días nosotros…  
- Si Draco- la morena estaba claramente molesta con el tema de conversación- puede que sea tu hijo…  
- Pero quieres que sea de él- dijo mordazmente.  
- No, no quiero que sea el hijo de él- se sincero

Ambos dieron por terminada la conversación empezando a nadar hacía el borde, Draco escucho como su novia lo llamaba débilmente y al voltearse vio una serie de burbujas donde supuestamente se encontraba ella, nado rápidamente hacia las burbujas percatándose como la sangre manchaba el agua. Se sumergió y vislumbró a Pansy aferrándose a su estómago.


	4. Chapter IV

Capítulo IV

Un moreno de ojos verdes volaba sobre su escoba por los terrenos del colegio, estaba furioso, a pesar de haber pasado casi dos semanas sentía como si recién Malfoy lo hubiera derrotado en un duelo, Ginny no le volvía a hablar y lo que más le dolía era que Pansy casi lo mató por defender al hurón. Voló lo más alto que pudo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, estaba frustrado. Todo lo que hacía le salía mal. Bueno, siempre supo que no iba salir bien parado, tener un amorío con Pansy y confesarlo a tu novia esperando que te perdone… era un inútil, además lo más probable es que haya perdido a su mejor amigo de paso.

Después de un considerable rato maldiciendo y gritando como un demente en lo más alto que hubiese llegado decidió que tenía que volver a su complicada y agria vida, aterrizo y con su escoba apoyado en su hombro vislumbró a unos Slytherin caminando distraídamente al campo de Quiddicht, apresuro el paso, no quería que otra vez lo molestaran por su derrota. Al entrar al vestíbulo recordó que no había visto a Pansy últimamente, ese era otro problema, si es que se podía llamar así, el embarazo no confesado pero comentado por Ginny, suspiro, si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ¿Voldemort regresaría de la muerte?, cuando llego a su cuarto tomo el mapa del merodeador como últimamente lo había hecho y busco entre las motitas con nombres y la encontró en su habitación con Malfoy, ambos extremadamente cerca, una llama de celos lo inundo y arrojo el mapa lo bastante lejos.

Ron entro y se sorprendió al verlo ahí, como ya era bastante tarde Harry dedujo que se acostaría, el iba saliendo nuevamente del asfixiante cuarto.

¿Cómo has estado Harry?- Ron pregunto al aire sin quiera mirarlo.

Creo que bien- el moreno se detuvo a pesar de que no volteo a verlo- gracias por preguntar…

Harry sabes que no es fácil para mí, dañaste a mi hermanita y para rematarla Parkinson pudo haberla matado- el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama.

No te estoy reprochando nada, entiendo tu posición- Harry tomo el pomo de la puerta con claras intenciones de salir.

Era ella con la que engañaste a Ginny ¿verdad?- no sonó a una pregunta.

Harry medito un poco, Ron estaba volviendo a hablarle y si confesaba quizás lo odiaría quizás más de lo que ya hace, pero aún así necesitaba hablar con alguien, Hermione estaba pendientes de sus notas y si no, pasaba todo el tiempo con…

¿Hermione tiene novio?- pregunto volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

¿no lo sé por qué?- lo miro extrañado

Últimamente no la he visto mucho… y como tú no estás con ella- ambos miraron el mapa del merodeador al mismo tiempo.

Como si nada entre ellos hubiese pasado prácticamente corriendo a recogerlo y buscaron impacientemente el nombre de Hermione.

Ahí está…- Ron apunto en el mapa.

Con Diggory- el moreno miro a Ron sorprendido- no sabía que fueran cercanos…

Bueno, tú estabas en otro mundo y no te diste cuenta que estudiaban juntos, yo me lo pensé… pero era Hermione, Cedric no era un gran peligro después de todo- dijo Ron al tiempo que levantaba los hombros.

Pero es hombre, lo suficiente peligroso para una mujer Ron…

De todas formas no interfieras, ninguno de los dos hemos opinado de tu amorío con Parkinson…

No he dicho que haya…

Ginny me lo contó, además por qué otra cosa se hubiesen batido.

¿No estás enojado?- Harry aún dudaba de la tranquilidad de Ron.

Si, pero lo confesaste antes de llegar más allá, además es tu vida…- el pelirrojo volvió se saco la camisa y se puso la parte superior de su desgastado pijama.

Gracias Ron, creí que también te perdería…- se sincero Harry.

También lo pensé, pero vamos… era un noviazgo, tarde o temprano iba a terminar

Pero creí…

Te caíste Harry, y no voy a dejarte tirado en el piso por algo que quizás pase miles de veces más…

¡Ron!- Hermione entro a la habitación muy contenta y se sorprendió de ver a Harry- ¿estaban discutiendo?

No, solo era una conversación de amigos nada más- Ron respondió antes que Harry se pusiera a tartamudear indeciso.

¿ya volvieron a ser amigos?- pregunto emocionada tomando la mano de Harry y acercándolo a Ron- no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

La castaña apretujo a Harry y Ron en un fuerte abrazo al tiempo que felicitaba por ser tan maduros, algo avergonzados ambos también la abrazaron y el moreno de ojos verdes se sintió feliz, estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, ahora podía enfrentar lo que sea.

Hermione, ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?- Ron entrelazo su mano derecha con los dedos de ella.

A que no adivinan- la emoción hiso que una gigantesca sonrisa iluminara la habitación.

¿tiene que ver con un chico?- Harry sonrió cómplice a Ron.

¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto rápidamente.

Es la misma sonrisa que pusiste cuando te besaste con Ron- comento Harry.

Puesto que no nos hemos besado, me imagino que…- el pelirrojo intentaba avergonzar a su amiga.

Cedric me pidió que fuéramos novios- soltó de pronto.

¡felicidades!- dijeron ambos felices.

Casi un mes había transcurrido desde Draco la saco de la piscina y llevado donde Snape. Gracias a Merlín que su profesor de pociones tenía conocimientos suficientes para detener la hemorragia y pronosticar una perdida, pero con las pociones que especialmente había preparado retuvieron al bebe. Ahora Pansy tenía que beber todos los días en las mañanas una poción asquerosa, alimentarse bien, cosa que debido a Draco había aumentado dos kilos, y antes de acostarse "tragar" otra más que asquerosa poción.

Al ser un sábado por la noche, los Slytherin realizaban distintos juegos de mesa en donde apostaban su dinero, acudiendo todos los de último curso.

Draco tenía seis cartas en su mano y unos cuantos galeones a su costado, Blaise Zabinni junto con Theodore Nott miraban al rubio con sus naipes, para luego arrojar casi al mismo tiempo las cartas a la mesa.

Bueno, otra mano para el príncipe de Slytherin- escupió las palabras Blaise.

Vamos Blaise, no seas mal perdedor…- Pansy se acerco a la mesa situándose detrás de Draco.

¿te sientes bien?- Draco pregunto al tiempo que se volteaba para ver a la morena.

Pansy asintió, Draco en ese último mes había cambiado notablemente, estaba preocupado por ella y la cuidaba constantemente, sin mencionar el cambio más fuerte que pudo haber hecho, estaba siendo cariñoso, cada vez que podía la abrazaba sin importar quien estuviera cerca, le decía que la quería y la mimaba. Por su lado estaba feliz, pero no sabía si iba a durar ese Draco que la enamoraba más y más. Miro a Blaise y "Theo" y puso tres galeones en la mesa.

¿puedo jugar?- miro a su alrededor buscando una silla desocupada.

Pansy…- Draco se levanto y le acomodo la silla.

Gracias Draco- la morena le sonrió, por fin apareció su príncipe azul.

¿jugaras Draco o te quedaras viendo como le quitamos el dinero a tu novia?- ese fue Blaise, todos sabían lo mala que era Pansy en ese juego.

No, no jugare… pero doblo su apuesta- coloco tres galeones más en el montón que había puesto Pansy- cariño… ¿puedes levantarte un segundo?

La morena se levanto sin preguntar nada viendo como Draco se sentaba en la silla, ella iba a buscar otra cuando su novio le tomo la mano y la sentó entre medio de sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura, después de una advertencia de "Theo" sobre trampas empezaron a jugar, tal como le había enseñado Draco preguntaba que se hacía con una reina a veces botaba cartas importantes, cosa que alegraba a sus contrincantes triplicando el monto para el ganador, cuando ambos chicos tiraron sus naipes dejando a un indiscutido ganador a Theo, Pansy arrojo las suyas diciendo un simple "ops".

Creo que Pansy es la ganadora chicos… cariño ¿Qué harás con los cincuenta y cuatro galeones?- pregunto su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla, aún se sonrojaba Draco pero le gustaba verla feliz.

Es obvio que le enseñaste a jugar…- Blaise se levanto abandonando la mesa, ya había perdido bastante.

Solo es un juego pero no tengo más dinero, felicidades Pansy- Theo tomo la mano de la chica y la beso- que tengas buenas noches…

Draco y Pansy se levantaron para dirigirse a uno de los sillones que estaba frente a la chimenea, conversaron abrazados durante un largo rato pero un avión de papel los interrumpió al dar varias vueltas sobre la morena, esta lo tomo bajo una atenta mirada de su novio. Lo leyó y se lo dio.

Es Potter…

¿le dijiste sobre eso?- el rubio tiro el papel al fuego y la volvió a abrazar.

No.

¿le dirás?- pregunto, ahí estaba, la furia había vuelto.

De pende- Pansy lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose por unos segundos.

¿puedo saber de qué?

Leí en la biblioteca de un hechizo…

Tú no harás ningún hechizo, ya lo habíamos conversado- declaro tajantemente.

Tu lo harás… quiero saber de quién es el bebe.

No- sentenció Draco.

Bueno, esa no es una decisión tuya, yo quiero saberlo- Pansy ya se estaba enfureciendo.

Sea como sea ese bebe será mi hijo, ya lo hablamos- detestaba cuando se ponía tozuda- además ¿Cómo Potter sabe que estas embarazada?

No lo sé- la chica levanto los hombros- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hable con él.

Pansy miro a Draco y este estaba perdido observando hacia la chimenea, pero apostaría los cincuenta y cuatro galeones que acababa de ganar a que estaba más que enfurecido, y agradecía que haya aprendido a controlar su furia, si Draco había cambiando. La chica se levanto haciendo que el rubio la mirara con el ceño fruncido, sin siquiera mirarlo se dirigió a su habitación, Snape había mudado a sus compañeras de cuarto y trasladado las pertenencias de Draco a este. Busco en la pequeña biblioteca que había en el lugar y saco un libro, hojeo un poco encontrando lo que deseaba, iba a salir a por Draco y se sorprendió verlo apoyado en la puerta observándola detenidamente.

Cierra la puerta por favor- Pansy utilizo su tono persuasivo provocando que el rubio suspiraba.

Cariño, ya lo hemos conversado…

No, tu lo has conversado, además es sencillo, nada puede salir mal- mintió.

Últimamente Draco hacía casi todo lo que la chica le pedía y no le molestaba, amaba verla feliz y revolotear cerca de él como si fuera un colibrí. Tomo el libro y lo leyó, algo podía salir mal, perder al bebe, pero se veía un hechizo sencillo aunque necesitaba practicar con alguien primero antes de hacerlo con ella, dijo un "vuelvo en seguida" y salió de la habitación dejando a Pansy enojada.

Buenas Tardes, sé que me he demorado mucho en el capitulo, pero es que por un tiempo estaba viviendo sin internet, pero no se preocupen, tengo un par mas guardados así que la actualización será algo rápida.

Disculpen por no contestar los reviews, les prometo que lo hare en el próximo capítulo.

Les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto.

_¿Qué?- fue tan alto lo que pregunto Ron que provoco que las escasas tres personas que habían ahí, lo miraran extraños- ¿está embarazada? _

_Es obvio que también estuvo con Malfoy- la castaña resoplo molesta_

_Ron lanzo el hechizo por la espalda y Malfoy caía con sus manos pegadas al cuerpo sin percatarse que en una de ellas tenía su varita._


	5. Chapter V

Capitulo V

Draco Malfoy caminaba con pasos firmes y rápidos por el cuarto piso, acababa de terminar Astronomía y estaba realmente cabreado, Pansy no le hablaba desde una semana atrás y ya se estaba impacientando, es verdad que no la tenía que alterar pero, joder, es muy manipuladora y no le haría ese maldito hechizo, por lo menos cuando ella vea.

Cedric Diggory estaba parado a la altura de los baños de ese piso y se acerco a él, quería despejarse un rato y un antiguo amigo serviría.

Credic- Draco le tendió la mano en señal de saludo.

Draco ¿Cómo estás?- el ex chico de Hufflepuff saludo alegremente.

Algo tenso, se acerca la navidad y todo lo que implica…- ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

Bueno si, se acerca el partido y Hufflepuff me pidió que les ayudara sin contar a los de primer y segundo años me tienen agotados…- Cedric

Quién diría que volverías a Hogwarts a enseñar clases de vuelos, ¿es algo permanente?- pregunto el rubio.

No lo sé, depende de cómo resulte mi relación con Hermione…

En realidad las chicas son problemáticas- se mofo Draco.

¿Cómo está Pansy? No la he visto mucho y escuche que estaba enferma- Cedric siempre era un caballero.

Bueno, es algo delicado…- Draco dudó de contarle la verdad.

No te preocupes, si es algo intimo no era mi intención de ser entrometido- el castaño vio a una chica castaña que lo miraba extrañada.

No te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo pasa a la sala común, Pansy se alegrara de verte… si es que no te cuenta antes, tengo algo importante que decirte- Draco le volvió a dar un apretón de manos para retirarse.

El sábado estaré ahí, ¿aún hacen el sábado de apuestas?- ambos se alejaban tomando rumbos distintos.

Si, veremos si sigues siendo tan bueno- Draco se perdió en el gran comedor.

Cedric saludo a la profesora McGonagall, que le devolvió una mirada capciosa, camino lentamente hacia la Gryffindor que lo esperaba.

¿eres amigo de Malfoy?- Hermione pregunto bruscamente.

Si, y de Pansy al igual que otros Slytherin, ¿eso te incomoda?- pregunto Cedric olfateando problemas.

No, solo que me es extraño que "esos" sepan relacionarse.

Son buenas personas Hermione, actúan así porque es la educación que se les inculco- incito a la castaña que caminaran hacia el Gran Comedor.

¿te puedes sentar con nosotros?- la Gryffindor coloco su mejor carita de borrego a medio morir.

Sabes que no puedo, que hagan vista gorda de nuestra relación...- Cedric fue interrumpido.

¿saben?- Hermione miro asustada hacia la mesa de profesores que conversaban amenamente.

Por supuesto, hable con el profesor Dumbledore y después expuse la situación a la profesora McGonagall, lo único que me pidieron era discreción y que no seamos exhibicionistas- le dio un beso en la mejilla para caminar a la mesa de profesores en donde podía comer.

Después de despedirse de su novio y sonreír tontamente, camino hacia su mesa, en donde estaban conversando Ron y Harry. Se sentó al frente de ellos.

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su día?- comenzó a servirse su consomé.

Peor que a ti- Harry aún estaba huraño pero al comprobar que nuevamente Pansy estaba alejada de Malfoy lo alegro un poco, quizás podría acercarse a ella.

A mí me fue normal, nada nuevo… clases, entrenar, comer y dormir… Ginny está un poco mejor- el pelirrojo susurro eso ultimo y se percató que Harry miraba nuevamente hacia Slytherin- ¿podrías disimular? Es muy notorio sabes… no quiero tener un duelo con el celoso psicópata Malfoy.

Harry, si me pides mi opinión- Hermione ni siquiera miraba al moreno sino que se concentraba en su castaño- aunque Parkinson estuviera enamorada de ti, ¿crees que será posible?, su educación no lo permitiría, después de todo eres mestizo, sin ofender…

No me ofendes, pero no es así de simple ¿crees que no he pensado cada día en eso?- Harry suspiro.

Mamá dijo una vez, un pez puede enamorarse de un ave, y el ave del pez ¿pero después donde harán su nido?- Ron después de su refrán filosófico se atraganto con el gigantesco pedazo de pan que metió a su boca.

Harry y Hermione después de mirarlo unos segundos ríen contagiando a algunos que estaban cerca, el moreno se sintió feliz, quizás no necesitaba estar con la mujer que hoy le quitaba los sueños, pero no le interesaba si estaba siempre con sus amigos, que le harían sonreír cuando tenía un ánimo de perros.

Era el último fin de semana de ese año, el trío dorado decidió que irían juntos a Hogmeade para tener unos momentos privados, bueno, Hermione fue sincera con sus amigos y se ofusco cuando Cedric no podía salir del castillo por el "estúpido" entrenamiento pre- partido Gryffindor v/s Slytherin.

¿les parece si vamos a las tres escobas?- Ron estaba muy entusiasmado, decidió no tomar en cuenta las personalidades agrias de sus mejores amigos.

Donde sea, me estoy congelando- el moreno tenía la punta de la nariz roja.

Sinceramente te congelas hasta en verano, tienes un serio problema de circulación- Hermione se masajeaba las manos.

Entraron después de hacer una pequeña cola en el local de las tres escobas, encontrar un sitio desocupado era casi imposible, Harry dejo esa tarea a sus amigos y se dirigió al baño, sin toparse con ningún conocido por el, volvió para buscar a sus amigos y estos estaban aún en la puerta al verlo le hicieron unas señas.

Harry – Ron se apego a Hermione para dejar entrar a unos alumnos- no creo que podamos estar aquí, está muy lleno y nadie conocido.

¿otra idea donde ir? Quiero tomarme un café caliente antes de volver a recorrer las tiendas…- Harry se acomodó la bufanda dejando solo los ojos a la vista.

Creo que podemos ir a Madame Pudipié- Hermione se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

Pero eso es para chicas- el pelirrojo se sintió aterrado- además de solo parejas.

Bueno, Hermione ¿quieres tener una cita con nosotros dos? Después puedes ver con quien te quedas- el moreno se volteo hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir, pero ahí estaban Malfoy y Pansy, muy abrazados mirando hacia otro lado.

Si, es mejor que salgamos, siento un aroma extraño en el aire…- Ron coloco una mano en la espalda de la castaña para salir.

Draco quiero ir a ver un vestido para el baile… las chicas deben estar allá ¿nos encontramos después?- es lo que logro escuchar Harry.

Te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer- Malfoy doblo hacia el local de las túnicas.

Temor de dejarla sola Draco- Blaise choco con Hermione sin siquiera pedirle perdón para salir del local

Draco miro hacia Blaise y detrás de él se encontraba el trío de Gryffindor conversando entre ellos, dudando de quedarse en el local o ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Por supuesto, una hermosa chica corre el riesgo de que la toqueteen en lugares como este- Draco aferro más a Pansy en su costado.

Hola Blaise, que gusto verte por aquí…- Pansy lo miró con desprecio.

El gusto es mío- el Slytherin tomo la mano de la chica y la beso- ¿les molesto si los acompaño a la tienda de túnicas? Quisiera observar algunas…

Por supuesto que no Zabini, iremos a ver algunas cosas para la boda- dijo Draco ligeramente más alto con intenciones de que escuchara Potter.

¿Cuándo es? o todavía no se decide nuestra princesa- Blaise, Draco y Pansy comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lado.

¿boda? ¿Es verdad que se casan?- Ron pregunto a penas quedaron fuera de la vista los Slytherin.

Si- contesto cortante Harry.

¿Por qué no vamos a la cabeza de puerco?- Hermione empezó a caminar hacia el lugar, temía que en cualquier momento Harry explotara de furia.

Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta localizar la taberna, entraron y agradecieron que sea un lugar desaseado y poco concurrido, se sentaron en el lugar más aislado y lejos de personas entrometidas. El moreno de ojos verdes tomo el Whisky de fuego que pidió y lo bebió casi completamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Harry ¿te sientes bien?- Hermione tomó la mano para entrelazarla con la de ella.

El moreno con la poca visibilidad que tenía la ventana observo hacia afuera, Ginny caminaba junto a Luna Lovegood, desvió rápidamente la mirada y centro su atención en Ron y Hermione.

No, no me siento bien…- confesó Harry, Ron estaba algo incomodo, no se le daba eso de sentimentalismos.

¿sabías que esto no iba a durar verdad?- pregunto cariñosamente su amiga.

Lo sé Hermione, pero aún así duele- Harry bebió su segundo vaso.

¿crees que bebiendo se solucionara el problema?- Ron le quito el tercer baso que le correspondía a él.

¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la castaña recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de Harry- ¿tu terminaste con ella?

No, ella termino… tenía miedo de que Malfoy nos descubriera.

¿desde cuándo que tenían ese romance?- en la mente de Hermione dos engranajes encajaron perfectamente.

Creo que…principio de octubre… fue casi un mes- en un descuido del pelirrojo le arrebato el vaso.

¿Por qué no nos…- Ron fue interrumpido por una alterada Hermione.

Lo que escuche con Ginny, ¿es verdad? ¿tu estas involucrado?- soltó atropelladamente las palabras haciendo que Ron la miraba extrañado.

No lo sé, no ha hablado conmigo… creo que Malfoy no la deja- contesto Harry.

¿en que estas involucrado? – Ron se asusto, parecía algo grave.

…- miro a Hermione, podía notar como la mente de ella funcionaba más rápido de lo normal, después observo a un Ron muy serio- Pansy está embarazada.

¿Qué?- fue tan alto lo que pregunto Ron que provoco que las escasas tres personas que habían ahí, lo miraran extraños- ¿esta embarazada?

Ron, si Harry quisiera que se supiera lo publicaría en el Profeta- reprendió cortante Hermione.

¿es tu hijo?- ahora hablo bajito Ron

No lo sé…

Como no lo vas a saber ¿te metiste con ella o no?- su pelirrojo amigo estaba un poco alterado.

Es obvio que también estuvo con Malfoy- la castaña resoplo molesta.

Es obvio- confirmo un desanimado Harry.

Supongo que Ginny sabe todo y por eso tiro el anillo por la ventana- Ron se encogió de hombro.

¿de verdad tienes poco tacto? ¿o solo lo dijiste para molestar a Harry?- contraataco su amiga.

Hermione tranquilízate- pidió Harry.

¿hablaras con ella?- el pelirrojo hiso caso omiso de Hermione.

Cuando tenga la posibilidad.

Tendrás la posibilidad, haremos esto…- la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts explicaba su plan.

Pansy Parkinson tocaba la calidad de las telas que estaban frente suyo, intentaba escoger una túnica para el baile de navidad pero realmente entre las opiniones de Blaise y algunas veces de Draco se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Cariño, iré a probarme esta túnica que me gusto, volveré en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?- sin siquiera esperar una respuesta se fue por el pasillo desapareciendo tras un probador.

Creo que ya incomode bastante a Pansy por hoy, nos vemos en la sala común- Blaise hiso una elegante reverencia y se retiro.

El joven Malfoy vagaba entre las túnicas, el color de la que Pansy eligió era gris y la de él tenía que hacer juego. Sintió como alguien entro y al mirar se encontró con Potter, Weasley y Granger conversando despreocupadamente, el rubio tomo una túnica cualquiera e iba a entrar a los probadores cuando por su lado paso rápidamente Granger con otra en la mano. Hiso una mueca de desprecio y volvió al local, la chica había ocupado el segundo y último probador que quedaba.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta del local y encendió un cigarrillo, de vez en cuando buscaba a Potter, tenía que mantenerlo vigilado, el moreno de Gryffindor tomo una túnica caminando hacia los probadores, el rubio boto el recién prendido cigarro y entro al local.

Espera tu turno Potter, están los dos ocupados- escupió Draco con enorme desprecio.

No lo sabía Malfoy- contesto el moreno.

Hermione no le molestara que entres…- Ron se posicionaba detrás de Malfoy.

¿te acuestas con Granger?- decía al tiempo que metía la mano bajo su sobre todo.

¡petrificus totalus!

Ron lanzo el hechizo por la espalda y Malfoy caía con sus manos pegada al cuerpo sin percatarse que en una de ellas tenía su varita.

Volveré en seguida

Harry camino rápidamente hacia el pasillo y llamo a Hermione, esta salió de del lado derecho a acompañar a Ron, dejando la única opción a la vista, corrió la cortina y se encontró con la imagen perfecta de Pansy vestida con una túnica gris mirándose en el espejo.

¿Qué…- la morena estaba sorprendida.

Necesitamos hablar.

¿Draco?- llamo Pansy percatándose que no venía.

Esta entretenido por ahora, quiero saber si estas embarazada- pregunto directamente.

Sin siquiera responder intento salir del reducido espacio para salir a buscar a Draco pero Harry le tomo del brazo y la volvió a meter al cubículo.

Necesito saber, ¿estás embarazada o no?- tenía que controlarse, no podía hacerle daño.

¿Qué le hiciste a Draco?- pregunto enojada.

Ron y Hermione lo están cuidando, descuida ellos no juegan sucio- se estaba impacientando y mucho, ¿o se estaba excitando mucho?- contéstame, necesito saber…

Sí, estoy embarazada Potter- respondió Pansy buscando su varita sin que se percatara su acompañante.

¿es mío?.

No, es de Draco.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque con él me acostaba…

También lo hiciste conmigo…

Pero contigo me cuide ¿satisfecho?- Pansy se soltó de Harry y lo apunto con la varita.

Ron y Hermione estaban impacientes miraban a cada momento hacia el pasillo sin siquiera tomar en cuenta al petrificado Malfoy que por la rapidez que movía sus ojos estaba más que enojados. Ambos se asustaron por un segundo cuando del rubio salió una luz intensa y frente a ellos apareció un patronus con forma de lobo, un gigantesco lobo.

Suéltenme inmediatamente- el patronus les gruñía.

¿los patronus hacen daño?- Ron temeroso lo apunto con la varita.

¡Harry!- llamo Hermione- te soltaremos en seguida.

Suéltame o Pansy matara a Potter- la perfecta voz de Draco salió del hocico del Patronus.

No le hará daño, no es una asesina- esta vez fue Hermione quien respondió pero algo dubitativa.

¿quieres apostar?-

El lobo gruño más fuerte y caminaba lentamente hacia Ron, quien estaba temeroso y repasando en su mente que maldito hechizo podía ser efectivo hacia eso.

El pelirrojo pensó que un Finite incantatem bastaría para desmaterializar, pero para pesar de Hermione fue Malfoy el que se levanto rápidamente del suelo sonriendo, el rubio estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando una explosión salió de los probadores, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de ellos y salir en busca de su novia. Pero choco con Potter cayendo ambos del piso, el moreno sangraba por el brazo derecho, el rubio se levanto pateado al Gryffindor para llegar a Pansy, esta estaba tirada en el piso con una hemorragia abundante.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron de correr cuando sintieron que estaban lo bastantes lejos de los psicópatas de Slytherin, pero los distrajo el mismo lobo que les amenazo antes corriendo a toda velocidad al castillo, después de unos segundos Cedric Diggory montado en su escoba seguía al lobo que lo llevaba hacia el expendio de túnicas.

¿sera algo grave? Tengo que ir…- Harry ya estaba retomando el rumbo cuando Hermione lo retuvo.

Si vas, Malfoy es capaz de matarte, vámonos a la torre, Cedric sabrá que hacer…


End file.
